We are still friend, are we?
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Pertengkaran Axel dengan Roxas membuat dirinya kacau, begitu pula sebaliknya. Keberadaan Roxas saat ini adalah masalah yang ia terus pikirkan. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bila pada akhirnya Axel dapat bertemu kembali? AkuRoku, DeXion, RiSo


**Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Akuroku, Dexion, RiSo  
**

**Warning : Sho-ai  
**

* * *

Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, mungkin kau tak pernah memperhatikan hal ini sebelumnya. Kami, para Nobody seharusnya tak memiliki sesuatu bernama "hati" tapi.. perasaan apa yang terus bergejolak di dalam tubuhku ini?

Kuarahkan wajahku keatas, kulihat langit gelap berada di atasku. Perlahan hujan turun membasahi wajahku sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku sangat mengingat bagaimana saat-saat kami bertengkar. Wajahmu melakukan penolakkan. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, tatapan yang tajam. Kami jarang bertengkar, bahkan tak pernah sama sekali.

Perlahan, kututup mataku. Aku tidak suka saat dimana aku harus bertengkar denganmu. Saat seperti ini membuat diriku kacau.

Beberapa langkah setelah aku maju berjalan. Segerombolan Heartless datang dan menyerangku. Neoshadow dan Novashadow menyerangku dengan ganas, mereka bermunculan satu persatu. Ketika kukalahkan salah satu diantara mereka, maka shadow yang baru akan muncul.

Aku terus menyerang mereka tanpa henti. Di tengah hujan deras itu, aku meluapkan semua emosiku. Emosi yang sudah lama kupendam

Aku memegang ke-2 keyblade milikku, Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Dengan segera aku menghabisi para shadow tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus berada dalam derasnya hujan yang membasahi diriku ini. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu saat ini hanyalah aku akan membuang emosi ini jauh-jauh.

"_Kau tidak akan memperoleh apa yang kau inginkan selama kau masih menjadi seorang LOSER, Roxas. Tugasmu hanyalah mengumpulkan "hati" tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tak ada hal lain yang perlu kau lakukan diluar itu"_

Dahiku mengerut, aku benci mengingat perkataan Xemnas disaat-saat seperti ini. Perkataannya memancing emosiku lebih dalam.

"_Semua Nobody tidak memiliki "hati" dan kau, tidak membutuhkannya dalam tugasmu. "hati" hanya akan menjadi penganggumu. Kau hanyalah alat untuk mengumpulkan "hati" dan membawanya kepada Kingdom Hearts"_

Apakah sebenarnya "hati" itu? Apakah aku memilikinya?

Aku berteriak ditengah hujan tersebut. Setelah selesai membersihkan para shadows yang berada di sana. Aku kembali berjalan, namun pandanganku kini menjadi kosong.

Yang kuketahui selanjutnya bahwa tubuhku kini terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Dan hujan terus mengguyur badanku.

-xXx-

~Demyx POV~

Aku berjalan dengan santai menyelusuri lorong dari Castle Oblivion bersama Axel. Kulihat beberapa hari ini, Axel dan Roxas sedang bertengkar. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Axel tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Setelah pertengkaran itu, Roxas menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia lebih banyak melakukan tugas dibandingkan memilih untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Axel, kulihat wajahnya penuh depresi. Ia menjadi cepat marah. Terutama bila kusinggung nama Roxas.

Maka dari itu, aku berusaha mengobrol dengan topik "No-Roxas". Padahal sebelum bertengkar, Axel pasti akan membicarakan Roxas 24 jam tanpa berhenti.

Saat aku hendak berjalan ke tempat Zexion, sambil memainkan gitarku, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Zexion sedang berbicara dengan Saix. Aku dan Axel serempak berhenti. Wajah kami saling berpandangan.

Tumben sekali Zexion dan Saix mau mengobrol. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Aku mendengar perkataan mereka diam-diam dibalik tembok, menempelkan wajahku dekat dengan tembok dengan tampang idiot.

Axel hampir tertawa bila aku tidak segera menendang kakinya, ia langsung memukul kepalaku. Akhirnya kami saling cubit-cubitan sebelum kudengar dengan jelas perkataan Saix

"Nobody seharusnya tidak memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti manusia. Hal itu mustahil terjadi" Saix berkata dengan nada datar, seperti biasanya.

Zexion menggelengkan kepalanya "tapi Roxas berbeda. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dan kurasakan suhu tubuhnya panas. Bila bukan sesuatu yang kita sebut sebagai "penyakit" lalu apa?"

Kulihat mata Axel sedikit melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Zexion dan Saix. Ia hendak berdiri, namun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kondisinya saat ini, tapi Xemnas akan menghukum kita semua bila Roxas yang bertugas sebagai pengumpul "hati" itu mati konyol karena heartless, bukan?" Zexion kembali bertanya

"Tapi saat ini ia sedang melakukan tugas di Dark City. Dan seharusnya ia saat ini melawan heartless dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Axel langsung berdiri

"Damn! Roxas..!" hanya 2 patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia benar-benar berdiri lalu pergi menghilang.

Setelah Axel menghilang, tiba-tiba kudengar lagi suara Zexion

"Apa Axel sudah pergi, Demyx?"

Aku kaget melihat Zexion sudah berdiri di ujung pintu, memandang kearahku. Aku tersenyum lebar

"Ya, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil, Zexion. Axel langsung pergi ketika ia mendengar Roxas melakukan tugas di Dark City" aku langsung mendekat kearah Zexion dan mengecup pipinya.

"Terimakasih untuk ilusimu, Zexion"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mata, menempelkan tubuh bagian belakangnya ke tembok dan melipat ke-2 tangannya di depan dadanya "Bukan hanya kau yang risih saat mereka berdua bertengkar. Walaupun Saix yang tadi hanya ilusi buatanku, tapi aku tidak berbohong saat kukatakan bahwa Roxas mungkin sakit"

Aku mengedipkan ke-2 mataku dengan irama yang cepat.

"Ehh? Kalau begitu.."

"Aku akan mempersiapkan obat yang biasa para manusia pakai bila mereka sedang sakit. Bantu aku mencarinya, Demyx. Sebelum mereka pulang"

Walalupun wajahku kini menjadi cemberut karena aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu privasi lebih banyak bersamanya, tapi menolong sesama teman pun tak ada salahnya. Lagipula aku tetap bersama Zexion.

-xXx-

~Axel POV~

Man, aku benar-benar kacau. Pertengkaranku dengan Roxy membuat diriku tak memikirkan apapun. Setelah kejadian dimana aku bertengkar dengannya karena pembicaraan kami mengenai "existence para nobody", kami sudah jarang bertemu lagi.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu kami terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kami jarang berpapasan. Ia mengambil banyak tugas agar tidak dapat bertemu denganku.

Aku benci suasana seperti ini, got it memorized

Dan setelah mendengar perbincangan Saix dan Zexion yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Aku sudah ingin pergi ke tempatnya, namun setelah kupikir lagi bahwa aku tidak mengetahui dimana ia sekarang, aku kembali duduk.

Perbicaraan kedua mereka membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Dark City? Itu artinya dekat dengan Castle ini. Kali ini aku benar-benar berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Demyx.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasakan bahwa ia dalam bahaya.

Hujan deras ketika aku berada di luar. Hujan selalu membuat moodku rusak. Apiku tidak bisa digunakan bila hujan begitu deras seperti ini.

Saking derasnya, aku sampai sulit melihat ke depan. Kudengar sebuah bunyi yang keras di ujung jalan sana. Aku segera menuju kesana.

Dan sekarang aku lebih shock melihat apa yang terjadi pada Roxas.

"Roxas..! Oii!"

Ia tergeletak di tanah dengan hujan yang telah membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Saat kubaringkan dia di kedua tanganku, aku bisa merasakan panas yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai "penyakit"?

Aku segera membawanya menuju Castle Oblivion. Saat dijalan, aku bisa mendengar ia berkata sesuatu

"P..le..as..e.. do..n..ot..le..a..ve me.. A..xel"

Walaupun suara hujan terus membasahi kami, tapi aku bisa mendengar bahwa ia memanggil namaku saat ini. Roxas, bertahanlah!

-xXx-

~Roxas POV~

Dalam mimpiku aku berjalan disebuah tempat yang berlapis warna perak. Aku tidak tahu dimana diriku berada saat ini. Aku melihat beberapa Dusk Nobodies berada di depanku. Mereka diam, seakan menatapku.

Perlahan, aku melihat sosok Axel berada didalam kerumunan mereka. Para Dusk mulai menghilang, begitu pula dengan Axel.

"Axel!"

Aku mencoba berlari kearahnya, memegang tangannya secepat mungkin. Tapi terlambat. Kini ia menghilang. Hanya segelintir sinar-sinar putih yang berada dalam genggamanku, lalu sinar itupun menghilang secara perlahan.

Tak lama muncul Nobodies lain, Twilight Thorn. Mendadak ia langsung menyerangku. Aku mengeluarkan Oathkeeper dan Oblivion-ku, menyerangnya kembali.

Namun sesaat sebelum aku berhasil memukulnya, sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok Axel. Ia tersenyum padaku. Gerakanku terhenti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hey, Roxas.. got it memorized who am i?"

Dan tak lama, Chakrams-nya melesat dengan kencang kearahku. Aku segera menghindar. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyerangku. Sebuah luka tergores di lengan kananku.

"Axel? Kenapa kau..?"

"Keberadaanmu tidak berarti sama sekali disini, Roxas. Seharusnya kau segera kembali pada "Somebody"-mu itu, Sora. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki sebuah "hati" untuk berbagi. Hatimu adalah milik Sora" Axel berkata dengan nada yang sinis, membuatku shock untuk beberapa detik

Aku mengenggam tanganku erat "My hearts belong to me! I am me, nobody's else!" aku berteriak padanya

"So, show me what do you have, Roxas. Let's burning into my Flame!"

_Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Axel.. _

Kau mulai menyerangku dengan Eternal Flames yang berada di kedua tanganmu itu. Aku mencoba menahannya dengan ke-2 Keyblade milikku.

_Mengapa kita harus bertarung satu sama lain seperti ini?_

Disaat aku sudah tak mampu lagi melawannya, aku membuang ke-2 keybladeku. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Axel langsung mendorongku, kami sama-sama terjatuh kebawah. Axel berada di atasku, ia menancapkan salah satu Chakrams-nya di sampingku.

"Hanya segitu kah kemampuanmu, Roxas? Aku kecewa padamu"

Aku hanya terdiam memandang wajahnya. Apakah Axel membenciku? Mengapa ia ingin aku kembali kepada Sora?

Hal yang membuatku kaget untuk selanjutnya adalah saat dimana ia menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat dipundakku

"Kau tahu, Roxy? Semakin lama kau berada disini. Semakin sesak kurasakan, karena suatu saat nanti, kau akan kembali kedalam diri Sora. Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku" pandangan matanya sedikit sedih, namun Axel sangat hebat dalam menutup kesedihannya sehingga hanya sesaat kurasakan ia menatapku dengan perasaan yang sedih itu.

"Axel.."

Setelah itu, dia memandang wajahku. Dengan perlahan, tangan yang menyentuh senjatanya itu kini berpindah ke pipiku, memegangnya dengan lembut. Tak lama, ia menciumku.

Bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Ia meminta izinku untuk memasuki mulutku. Aku mendesah kecil dalam ciuman kami berdua

Aku tahu ini salah. Axel tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Ia sahabatku. Dan sahabat, tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih, bukan?

Tapi aku ingin menikmatinya, walaupun hanya kali ini saja, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi ini saja. Biarkahlah Axel menjadi milikku disini.

-xXx-

Saat pertama yang kurasakan pada saat aku terbangun adalah.. nafasku sesak! Apa yang terjadi, seakan sesuatu menahanku untuk bernafas

Hal yang kuketahui selanjutnya malah membuat debaran jantungku berhenti. Axel, sedang menciumku.

Aku mendesah kecil, berkata dalam bahasa lain bahwa aku terbangun. Axel membuka matanya secara perlahan, memandangku dengan senyum khas-nya.

"A..Axel?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Roxy" ia berdiri dan menjilat pinggir mulutnya "kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita, sekarang. Aku lelah terus bertengkar denganmu"

Wajahku sedikit memerah mengetahhui apa yang baru Axel lakukan padaku. Aku memang sudah lama menyukainya, tapi.. dia menciumku? Apa aku bermimpi saat ini? Apa mimpiku masih berkelanjutan?

"Demyx dan Zexion membiarkan kita memiliki waktu untuk berdua saja. Zexion yang merawat "penyakit"mu yang disebut "fever" itu. Berterimakasihlah padanya nanti, Roxy"

Aku mulai duduk di kasur yang kusadari bukan milikku. Ini kamar Axel. Kulihat bajuku telah berganti menjadi piyama milikku. Tak lama, Axel duduk disebelahku dan mulai menciumku lagi.

Aku segera mendorong Axel "A..apa yang kau lakukan, Axel?"

"Jangan memberontak Roxy, aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Kau tidak mendorongku ketika ciuman kita yang pertama dan bertindak seperti biasa. Tapi saat ini kau mulai curiga, bukan?" Axel kembali menciumku, ia menarik tanganku

Mataku tertutup dengan rapat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikiranku sudah tak mau lagi terhubung dengan tindakaan tubuhku. Dan tak lama Axel melepas ciumannya. Tak ada hal lain yang membuat wajahku memerah selain ini.

"Roxy, kau bisa mendengarku?" Ia berbisik padaku

"Kita selesaikan masalah kita, oke? Aku lelah terus bertengkar denganmu seperti ini"

Aku segera memeluk Axel. Aku berdiam selama beberapa menit, merasakan kehangatannya. Sbelum aku mulai berkata-kata

"Aku... tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku, Axel. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai keberadaanku saat ini. Kita adalah "Nobody" dan kita tidak memiliki "hati" seperti manusia. Tapi mengapa? Aku memilkirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku pikirkan..aku tahu bahwa aku adalah bagian dari dirinya, bagian dari Sora. Tapi sesuatu seperti berada dalam diriku. Aku merasa suatu tekanan yang—"

Kurasakan Axel mempererat pelukannya padaku

"kupikir keberadaanku disini sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan, Axel. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menghilang dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi"

"Roxy.. aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu, semua perkataanmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki sebuah "hati" mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi perasaan Sora mungkin tertanam padamu sebagian. Hal itulah yang membuatmu memahami apa kata "hati" itu sendiri"

"Tidak, Axel.. aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau kembali kedalam dirinya. Aku senang berada disini. Aku senang menjalani semua hal yang kita lakukan disini. Xemnas akan selalu menjadi pengatur, Xigbar akan terus memanggilku "kiddo" dan itu membuatku marah, Xaldin akan menceramahiku, Vexen akan berbicara terus tentang penemuan barunya, Lexaeus akan mengajariku cara menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan tenang, Zexion akan selalu membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah, Saix akan selalu memarahi bila kita melakukan suatu hal konyol—"

Kurasakan tangan Axel kini mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan

"Demyx akan selalu tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan seberapa hebatnya ia bermain gitar, Luxord akan mengajak kita bermain kartu bersama, Marluxia akan terus membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Larxene yang akan mengkritik kita dengan pedas. Dan kau.. Axel, aku merasa senang ketika kau berada di sisiku"

"Tampaknya kau sudah mengingat semua nama dalam Organization XIII ini, huh?"

"Eh?" tangan Axel memegang daguku, memastikan agar aku memandangnya.

"Dan bila aku kehilanganmu, tidak akan ada seseorang yang membuatku merasakan bahwa aku memiliki sebuah "hati" Roxy. I love you"

Aku tersenyum bahagia "I love you too, Axel"

Dan tak lama, kami berciuman kembali.

-xXx-

~Zexion POV~

"Bagaimana, Zexy?" tanya Demyx padaku, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh kami saling bersentuhan

"Aku tidak suka menguping. Tapi, sepertinya usaha kita untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua berhasil"

"Yessshhhh...!" aku segera mendekap mulut Demyx, takut salah satu diantara mereka akan mendengar suara kami.

"Jangan berisik, Demyx. Atau mereka akan mendengar kita berdua"

"Oww.. c'mon, Zexy.. jarak kita agak jauh khan? Kamar Ax itu disebelah!"

"Tapi suaramu bisa menembus tembok pembatas ini, Demyx. Kita tidak mau merusak suasana mereka, bukan?"

Disaat kami sedang merebutkan antara diam dan tidak diam, terdengar samar-samar suara dari kamar Axel

"A..Axel! ja..jangan disana, a..aku belum siap.. aah!"

Spontan mukaku memerah. Dengan jelas kami mendengar suara Roxas yang mendesah memanggil nama 'Axel' berulang kali

Kulihat Demyx tersenyum lebar "Tampaknya mereka tidak akan terganggu dengan suara kita karena mereka sibuk dengan 'aktivitas' yang mereka lakukan di dunia milik mereka berdua, Zexy"

Perlahan Demyx semakin maju mendekatiku. Ia mulai mencium rambutku. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri bagian tubuhku

"De..Demyx! jangan disini.. kita—"

Namun ia menghentikan perkataanku, ia menciumku dengan ganas. Tak lama kami melepas ciuman kami.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak memiliki waktu luang bersamamu, Zexy. Aku ingin 'memakan'mu saat ini juga"

"Demyx.."

"Kau sangat manis ketika kau tersenyum, Zex"

Dan Demyx mulai melucuti semua baju yang kukenakkan. Ia mencium bagian tubuhku dengan perlahan. Suara teriakan Roxas yang berada disebelah membuat Demyx semakin liar menyentuhku.

"Ne, Zexy.. bagaimana bila kita berlomba dengan Ax dan Roxas? Siapa yang akan keluar lebih dulu?"

Aku membelalakan mataku "Kau gila, Dem? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Zexy~ kita sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini. Dan mereka masih baru. Kupikir ini akan menarik"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Demyx.. Hell, no"

-xXx-

~Axel POV~

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Roxas ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Beberapa kali aku bahkan meminta pendapat si idiot yang ternyata berguna dalam masalah ini, Demyx.

Ia memang mempunyai pengalaman lebih dariku. Ia sudah bersama dengan Zexion selama 3 tahun. Dan kudengar tahun lalu mereka secara resmi menjadi pasangan.

Tapi itu bukan permasalahanku sekarang. Saat ini pikiranku sedang disibukkan dengan seorang malaikat yang tergulai lemas di kasurku.

Sebuah sinar memantulkan bagian dari tubuhnya yang tampak indah tersebut.

"Roxy.. apa kau yakin?" aku melihat ia mengangguk padaku.

Lalu, kucium dia dengan lembut. Ia memanggil namaku berulang kali.

Aku menyukai saat dimana ia memanggil namaku. Ya, panggilah namaku terus, babe.

Beberapa menit tak lama setelah itu, kami dapat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari sebelah. Kamar Demyx. Apa yang sedang dilakukan si-idiot itu?

Namun yang kami dengar tak lama adalah suara yang sering kudengar pada malam hari sebelum aku tertidur. Suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar Demyx, suara Zexion.

What The..? Aku tersenyum tanpa arti. Ternyata Demyx mengajakku berlomba, huh?

"Axel.. suara itu.. bukankah suara Zexion? Apa mereka tidak apa-apa..?"

"Roxy..Oh, Roxy.. kau pikir suara apa yang akan Zexion ciptakan bila bukan suatu hal yang sama seperti yang kita lakukan saat ini?"

Kulihat wajahnya kini memerah "Demyx dan Zexion..?"

"Ya, kau tak tahu seberapa sering mereka melakukannya sebelum tidur. Man, aku sampai harus memasang sumbat telinga, ya know?"

Roxas tertawa kecil "kau bisa kekamarku kapan-kapan bila kau terganggu, Ax"

Roxas kini mendorongku hingga tubuhku mnyentuh kasur. Ia mulai mencium bagian tubuhku. Whoaa.. sejak kapan Roxas mulai menjadi agresif, huh?

Ia menciumku, tubuhnya ia taruh tepat diatasku. Dan sesuatu organ dari bagian bawahnya itu menggodaku terus, ia menggoyangkan badannya hingga bagian tubuh intim kami sempat bersentuhan.

Hey man, aku SEME disini. Hell, aku tidak mau menjadi UKE. Kubalikkan badanku hingga kini ia yang berada di bawah. Kulakukan pembalasan dendam yang membuatnya mendesah memanggil namaku.

"Rule number 1, aku adalah seme, Roxy. Dan kau adalah uke. Rule number 2, kau adalah milikku. Dan aku adalah milikmu, selamanya. Dan rule number 3, ingat selalu peraturan nomor 2, got it memorized?"

Kulihat ia tertawa kecil sebelum aku kembali mencium bibir kecilnya itu.

-xXx-

Di tempat lain, beberapa tahun kemudian

"Haa.. hachiii!" aku tidak bisa lagi menahan bersin yang sedari tadi ingin keluar ini.

"Sora? Kau sakit?" Badanku sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang bertanya padaku. Aku lupa kalau Riku ada disebelahku saat ini.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa, Riku! Aku hanya.. errr..seperti merasakan sebuah deja-vu"

Riku menatapku sebetar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Beberapa bulan setelah kami berhasil melawan Xemnas dan sekarang, aku dan Riku sedang menuju Destiny Island.

Tak lama aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku. Ia mengenggamnya dengan agak erat

"Ri.. riku?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menghilang ketika kubalikkan badanku, Sora. Kau mungkin bisa tersasar bila kau terus melamun seperti ini"

Aku membalas pegangan tangannya

"Oww, Riku.. apa kau akan merindukanku bila aku menghilang?" aku bertanya padanya

Kini Riku membalikkan badannya, langkah kami terhenti. Tak lama ia langsung menarik tanganku dan menciumku

"Dunia akan menjadi lebih damai bila kau menghilang, Sora" Aku tahu bahwa Riku sedang menggodaku saat ini.

Aku cemberut padanya "Oh, Sorry about th—"

Namun sebelum aku selesai berkata-kata, Riku mendorongku ke sebuah pohon terdekat, ia mendekap ke-2 tanganku ke atas, tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia langsung mencium leherku, menggigitnya dengan pelan.

"Aaah.. ri..riku, hentikan.."

Kulihat Riku tersenyum dengan agak menggoda. Wajahku memerah melihatnya. 3 minggu setelah perang besar itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Dan pada saat itu juga, kami langsung resmi menjadi pasangan karena tanpa ragu Riku langsung menciumku.

"Ah~ aku lupa tujuan awal kita untuk melihat bintang jatuh. Tidak lucu bila kita melihatnya diantara semak-semak, bukan?" Riku langsung menarik tanganku menuju pantai Destiny Island.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di pasir Destiny Island. Aku suka pasir pantai disini. Karena pasir ini mengingatkanku berbagai kenangan. Tak lama Riku langsung berbaring disebelahku.

Ia menggandeng tanganku sambil memandang keatas

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sora?" Riku bertanya dengan lembut padaku

Aku menutup mataku, meletakkan salah satu tanganku di depan dadaku

"Ingatan tentang Roxas, Riku"

"Ah.. anak itu rupanya. "Nobody"-mu, khan?"

Aku mengangguk padanya "Iya, dalam diriku, terdapat perasaannya juga. Kuharap agar ia memiliki sebuah tubuh sendiri, andai itu adalah kenyataan, mungkin dia dan Axel kini bisa bersama untuk selamanya"

Riku mempererat genggamannya

"Meskipun secara fisik mereka tidak bertemu, tapi hati mereka tetap bersatu antara satu-sama lain, Sora. Karena mereka sudah mengklaim dimana "hati' mereka seharusnyaa berada"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kearah Riku, menatapnya yang ternyata lebih dulu menatap kearahku

"Tubuh mungkin bisa terpisah. Tapi perasaan akan tetap terhubung Sora. Meskipun kini mereka telah berpisah jauh"

Tak lama, Riku menciumku dengan perlahan. Aku membalas ciumannya itu.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai seoarang Nobody, Roxas. Kau yang tahu apa arti "hati" yang sesungguhnya itu pasti menolak untuk kembali pada hatiku.

Perkataan terakhir Axel telah tersampaikan kepadamu, bukan? Tapi, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, berkat kau, kini aku dapat kembali bersama Riku.

Meskipun ini hanya ego-ku sepihak, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya padamu, Roxas.

"Lihat, apa yang kita tunggu datang" Riku berkata sambil melihat keatas

"Eh? Warna hijau?" Kulihat terdapat sebuah bintang jatuh yang sangat besar, dan itu berwarna hijau

Tak lama airmataku turun, sesuatu dalam hatiku bergejolak, ia memanggi nama seseorang

"Axel.." aku mengucapkannya dengan spontan

"Sora?" Riku mengelap airmataku, kami berdua berdiri. Melihat meteor tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah sosok yang sangat diriku yang satu lagi kenal. Axel.

Perlahan, sebuah jiwa terlepas dari dalam diriku. Dan dia berlari menuju tempat Axel berada.

Roxas, berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Axel

"Sora.. terimakasih telah membangkitkanku kembali" Roxas mendekat kearahku, tangannya digenggam oleh Axel.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat "Hmmnn.. seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padaku, Roxas. Berkat kau, aku bisa ada sampai saat ini"

Axel tertawa kecil "Man, Kau sangat polos sekali.. Riku beruntung memilikimu"

Tak lama Riku langsung memelukku dari belakang "Urusan kalian selesai. sekarang.. pergi sana, aku ingin meluangkan waktuku bersama Sora"

Kini Roxas tertawa lepas "Hahaha.. galak seperti biasa, Riku. Baiklah, kami pergi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih saja pada Sora. Dan, Riku. Jaga Sora dengan baik ya"

"Kau tak perlu meminta suatu hal yang pasti akan kulakukan, Roxas"

Dan tak lama, Axel dan Roxaspun menghilang bersamaan dengan sinar seperti kunang-kunang yang melesat ke atas. Wajah mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Aku bersyukur bila akhirnya kalian dapat bersama kembali.

Riku langsung memutar badanku menghadap ke arahnya. Ia langsung menciumku lagi.

"Nah, saatnya kita melakukan hal yang tertunda, Sora" Riku tersenyum licik padaku. Aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

~Owari~

* * *

A/N : sankyuu buat yang udah baca.. ^^

aku coba bikin yang ga AU sekali-kali.. x ternyata agak susah juga, haha...

oh ya, kejadian yang Sora n Riku itu aku ngarang sendiri sehabis KH II, ceritanya pas waktu damai gitu.. hehe.. XD

Hope u all like it.. berminat buat kasih masukan? XD


End file.
